Allen Walker and the Mystery of Mana
by readwithcats
Summary: What if it wasn't Harry Potter, but Allen Walker who became the boy who lived. Basically, a Harry Potter AU. (You don't have to read the books to read this.) Better than it seems, trust me.
1. The boy who lived

**So I'm not sure what's going to happen to this, but here is the first chapter and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Also, thank you DeathBringer13 for helping me come up with ideas for this story!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own D. Grayman or Harry Potter. This goes for all the chapters.  
**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Allen shivered, he was wandering yet again on a cold, winter night with Mana who noticed his shiver and smiled warmly at him. The young boy smiled back at the person he had come to know as his father and almost immediately forgot about the cold surrounding him. After all, how could he be cold when he had him most treasured person with him?

While Allen had forgotten about the cold, his body hadn't, so when a rather strong gust of crisp, chilly air blew with him right in the center. He shivered violently and looked up for Mana who was a few paces in front of him. He tried to catch up but the wind was too strong and kept pushing him back.

"Mana!" He shouted with wide eyes that pleaded for help.

His foster father paused and looked at him before turning back to walk towards him. Allen let out a sigh of relief, Mana wouldn't leave him.

"We'll always be together, won't we Mana?" Allen asked for the hundredth time. However, Mana showed no signs of being irritated by the often repeated question instead he smiled widely and nodded.

"We'll always be together, Allen." He reassured, and once he was in front of said boy, he offered his hand that Allen eagerly latched on to.

They continued walking hand in hand for the rest of the night as the wind blew making them nothing more but silhouettes.

Around midnight, Mana stiffened and paused in the middle of park they were walking through glancing around as though searching for someone to Allen's shock. He was usually the one to stop, not Mana. In fact, Allen had never seen his foster father stop walking once they started, unless it was to perform.

Allen tugged the hand he was holding effectively catching the attention of the taller man who looked at him with a blank face before recognizing who it was. "What it is, Allen?"

"Did you find the person you were searching for?" The young boy answered. He had concluded that Mana had seen his lost brother that he was always searching for.

Mana stared at him for a minute or two as though it was the first time he had actually seen Allen. Once upon a time, Allen might've been worried, but he had already seen this happen more times than he could count, so he had assumed it was normal for people to do this.

His father opened his mouth only for a voice to interrupt him, "I've finally found you, Mana!"

Mana turned quickly but not before Allen saw the madness in the eyes he had often searched for comfort and forgiveness, and yelled out, "You killed Neah! You killed my baby brother!"

The haughty laugh made Allen look at whoever had interrupted Mana. The first thing he saw was the ever present grin that seemed to stretch more than humanly possible, then he saw the top hat that hid the upper-half of his face. It was only after that he took in the rather round shape of him. He was gently floating down with an open umbrella and once he touched the ground he closed the umbrella.

Allen, not knowing what was going on, moved closer towards Mana but his movement caught the attention of the person who had just landed.

"Oh! Who is this little fellow?" He sang, tilting his head to get a better look at Allen.

Allen glanced at Mana for help but his foster father ignored him. "Allen Walker. Who are you?"

"How rude of me, not introducing myself. I am the Millennium Earl and I will be the one to kill you and your precious Mana."

This event scarred Allen for the rest of his life.

* * *

Cross didn't consider himself to be normal but several people would, for example, the nearby liquor store owner, his neighbors, and women. While he wouldn't consider himself normal, he tried to keep up a rather normal facade, and was succeeding at it. So far no one had looked at him too weird, and he planned to keep it that way.

But, as fate would have it, normality soon left Cross Marian in the form of a child.

Christmas was just around the corner and the red-haired man in the car was cursing the snow that was falling at a rather fast speed almost like a blizzard. "Damn snow! Now I can't get my hands on that good wine! Damn it!"

He punched the steering wheel and a honk made itself known making several others drivers look at him. _Be normal!_ He reminded himself, _be normal_. The stares soon found somewhere else to look as Cross could no longer feel them digging into his back.

After a couple more minutes, he gave up on waiting for the snow to be shoveled and with difficulty turned the car around. He hoped that there was something he liked on the TV, because now he couldn't get himself drunk on the wine he had been planning to buy.

Surprisingly, there was something good but it didn't last long. The show was interrupted for some breaking news.

"Owls have been spotted flying in places where they are not native to…" Here they showed a picture of owls perched on houses and mailboxes. Cross turned off the TV, having already heard what they were saying from his messenger, Timcampy, and he didn't like to hear things twice.

After that he tried different things to keep himself busy a while the snow kept piling outside. He talked to some beautiful woman, drank some not-so good champagne, and read a book he found laying around the house. The book, unsurprisingly, was rather boring to him and so halfway through it, he fell asleep.

* * *

Tiedoll was having a difficult day and it was not improving. First, Kanda had a tantrum about not wanting to be called Yuu and Marie hadn't been able to calm him. So he had been called to help and he had by saying "would you rather be called my adorable son by me?" Kanda had immediately surrendered not wanting to be called such a thing by an "old man".

Second, the Earl was killing to many innocent wizards-to-be. Hogwarts, or the Black Order, as many of the students called it, was losing the fight against him, and the ministry of magic was panicking. Which was never good as it made them lose all rational thoughts, and this was showing; they had ordered all third-years and up to fight against the Earl. Tiedoll was not pleased, he was angry. They were practically sending his students to their death.

Last, but not least, when taking a walk to clear his mind, he stumbled upon a young boy who was lying unconscious next to a middle aged man who had clearly been killed by the Earl. In fact, he had thought the child was dead too, but upon closer inspection, Tiedoll saw his arm twitching. He had quickly taken off his coat and wrapped it around the child, who was cold to the touch. Once he was back at Hogwarts, he had the head nurse look over him.

"He'll be fine once he gets some rest but make sure he stays warm." She said sternly and Tiedoll nodded but she wasn't done, "However, there is this scar on his face" the head nurse moved to where he can see it "but it shouldn't cause him any trouble once it heals."

Tiedoll eyes widened. The scar was shaped like a pentacle and was around his left eye. It was red as though it had just been made but it wasn't bleeding, at least not at the moment. Tiedoll frowned and leaned closer, he really needed to get glasses. There seemed to blood smeared on the side of his head like the boy had tried to wipe the crimson liquid off.

"So my guess is that it was made earlier today. Am I right?" He guessed.

The head nurse nodded once before saying, "It seemed to have healed rather quickly though. And is it true that his companion was killed by the Earl? If so why wasn't he killed as well, Tiedoll?"

"I'm not so sure myself," he pondered shaking his head slightly before continuing, "but I think that the reason he wasn't killed by the Millennium Earl is connected to that scar of his."

Tiedoll made sure he was grabbing Marie and Kanda, who was holding onto a sleeping child who appeared to be a few years younger than him, before swishing the wand in his hand and chanting two words. They soon disappeared before appearing on the corner of Privet Drive.

A cat soon walked up to him out of seemingly nowhere and nudged him successfully getting his attention. He looked down before crouching to pet the ginger cat. Kanda noticing what he was doing frowned and muttered, "crazy old cat man." Marie, hearing what he said, stifled a laugh and once he had regained the use of his vocal cords asked, "Where are we?"

"We are at Privet Drive." He paused and stood up causing a couple of his joints to pop, "Which is where the infamous Marian Cross is living for now."

Knowing what question they were going to ask next, he wordlessly pointed the house that had the number four on the mailbox. In unison, his students looked at the house before thinking, _this doesn't look like much_.

While they were turned around, the tabby that Tiedoll had been petting slowly transformed into the form of a woman. This development made Tiedoll chuckle quietly as he could not wait to see his younger student react.

When they turned back to face Tiedoll, Kanda jumped up, startled, while Marie's eyes widened slightly. There was a lady swathed in a white dress that seemed to have an unearthly glow making her a ghost in Kanda's eyes.

"Ghost!" He shouted, pointing at the lady. Marie put his hand on Kanda's shoulder and shook his head when the younger boy looked at him. "Then what is she?"

"Not what, who?" Marie corrected him, patiently. Kanda scowled but still corrected himself, "Tch. Who is she?"

Marie smiled, "She is Hevlaska."

While Kanda was still confused on who she was, he shrugged as though he understood.

Tiedoll watched his students interact with a small satisfied smile before turning back to speak with Hevlaska. "What did you think?"

"It's not a good place for him. All _he_ thinks of is liquor and woman, it's atrocious to think we are sending a mere child to live with him." She said frowning concerned for the now sleeping boy. "Do we really have to send him here?"

"It's our only option unless we want him to grow up spoiled and Cross will keep him safe. You know this." He sighed and walked towards the white haired child. Once Tiedoll reached the said boy, he carried him up to the house he had pointed to earlier. Then Tiedoll deposited him at the front porch which was covered in snow.

He walked back to the group of people who were waiting for him and whispered, "Good luck," hoping that something would go right for someone even if it wasn't him before vanishing along with everyone else on Privet Drive.

On that night with the stars gazing at Allen Walker and the snow falling towards him, some people celebrated the demise of their enemy while others slept soundly in the comfort of their beds. And on that night, Allen Walker knew not that he was cursed, or famous, he only knew the warmth of the coat he had been wrapped in and the letter clutched in his hand. He most certainly did not know that he would wake up to the sound of Cross cursing a certain headmaster.

* * *

 **So for the people who haven't figured it out, this is an AU. And things are going to change in the Harry Potter timeline too.  
**

 **If you liked this, leave a review, please!**

 **And not sure when the next update is going to happen.**


	2. The exploding bottle

**Hello again! Hope you enjoy the read!**

 **Thank you to all the people who followed and favorited this story! Thank you to** **Dead Gay Man (Guest) and Anoko Seiran for reviewing!**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

Cross looked at the kid sleeping and sighed when he heard yet another cry. It had been a week since he had found the boy, Allen, and each night he would have nightmares. Cross hadn't had a week of the beauty sleep he needed, which translated to, he was tired as hell and was about to kill the damn kid!

"Mana! Don't leave me…!"

 _Idiot apprentice_ , Cross thought pinching his nose, _I'm trying to sleep so, shut up!_ He got ready to shout at his apprentice, however, when his owl Timcampy nudged him and then glanced at the kid only to look at Cross once again. He gave the sniffling kid a glare before patting his head, admittedly it might have been a little awkward because Cross didn't know how to comfort anyone, much less a kid, but Allen seemed to take comfort by it and quieted down.

The older person in the room breathed a sigh of relief, maybe he would be able to get some sleep now. He moved away slowly… and the stupid kid started back up again.

"Argh! You brat!" He yelled through his clenched teeth but still went back to patting his head. How could Tiedoll stand having more than one kid, when he couldn't even stand one?

* * *

Cross stared at the white haired boy who gazed back at him with empty eyes before switching his attention to the broccoli and the chicken which laid there on the plate in front of him. He hadn't eaten anything since he had arrived and Cross, while he would never admit, was a little worried. And didn't know what to do because unlike the nightmares, this could possibly be the death of the kid.

As Cross tried to think of ways to get him to eat, Maria's voice crept in his mind.

 _How do you ever expect to take care of a child if you don't even know what to do with her? You need to think of what children like, and you know what they like? Funny things that make them laugh, something that makes them feel special. He had shrugged and said he wasn't planing on having a child, so why the hell would he have to learn how to take care of one?_

The older of the two started to chuckle as he thought the irony of his response and muttered, "Funny things, and crap that makes brats feel special, huh." He rubbed his hands together, "Let's see what I can come up with!"

So after trying out several different ideas that made him cringe and hope that no one would ever see him doing it, he gave up. The kid wouldn't even touch his food. Just as Cross turned to leave, he heard a growl of a stomach, and faced Allen again to find him clutching his stomach in embarrassment.

"Sorry." _Well, at least he talks though he sounds too much like Mana._

Cross sighed and got ready to exit the room when he felt his conscious acting up, _what if the poor kid dies because of this? What if you could help save his life? What would Maria think of you leaving a kid to die?_

 _Damn it! Stop thinking like that!_

He glanced at the kid before giving in and trying out his last idea, threatening the kid. Sure, it might not make him laugh or feel special but the womanizer just needed the boy to eat, so in his mind it would work.

Rubbing his head and wondering if he was even in the right mind to think of doing this, he strolled back over, stabbed the already cut up chicken, and said, "If you don't eat right this second, you will have to pay off each and every part of my debt, got it?"

The kid ate.

* * *

"How do you expect to become a wizard if you can't even pay off my debts?" Cross said nonchalantly, even though on the inside he was smirking because he knew that the brat would take the bait.

"What does debt have to do with becoming a wizard, you horrible creature to mankind?!" Allen shouted, clenching his fists.

Cross looked longingly at the almost empty glass of wine before taking the last sip, "You'll find out when you're older. Now go get me another bottle of wine, idiot apprentice!"

"Fine." He sighed knowing that if his master didn't want to tell him something, it was a lost cause to try and squeeze out information. The child walked over to the cooler and got what Cross had asked for. Then he placed the bottle right next to his master, and started walking away to his his room.

Most kids of his age would have stomped all the way outside but there were rules and one of them was that Allen no matter what could not leave the house without Cross. When he had asked why, Cross had drunkenly said "Cause if people saw that ugly scar of yours the ladies would no longer come to me" before passing out leaving Allen to wonder if that was the true reason.

"Oi! Come serve me before you leave, brat!"

Allen looked back to find Cross staring expectantly at him with his glass of wine raised. He stomped back over muttering how horrible his master was. But as he was reaching for the bottle of wine, hand twitching in anger, it exploded with a pop.

Cross was not surprised by the explosion, in fact, he was smirking at his idiot apprentice who was covered head to toe in expensive red wine. He was smirking because he had finally gotten the brat to lose the calm and polite facade that he had gained with Mana, and it proved his suspicions. Not that it made a difference for Cross had already told his apprentice what he was, because he had no doubt in his mind that he could be wrong.

Allen Walker was a wizard.

* * *

"If you can't get this to levitate by this tonight, blah, blah, blah. You know the drill." Cross said lazily, swinging his bottle of wine (that Allen had been forced to get after the other one had exploded) in one hand while the other one held a textbook. He dropped the textbook on the wet mud that covered their so called backyard.

Allen nodded, squinting his eyes in concentration and tightening his grip on the stick in his hand.

" **Wingardium** **Leviosaaa!** "

It exploded in his face making him stumble not that he was surprised, it had already happened to him more times than he could count because no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't do it right.

"Idiot apprentice! How many times have I told you not to drag the 'a' at the end!?"

"You do it then!" Allen pouted.

"Gladly," the red haired man muttered sarcastically and grabbed the wand inside his vest and swished it while saying, " **Wingardium** **Leviosa!** "

The textbook rose, hovered for a second before speeding over to where Allen was and hit him right smack in the middle.

"OW!"

"Now that a beautiful person has demonstrated for you, idiot, do it! And do it right!" He yelled angrily (he had a date and this stupid idiot was going to make him late!) making his apprentice stiffen before lifting his shaking fist up.

"You're ugly! Not beautiful, Master!"

Despite what he said, Allen practiced all day in the heat eventually going barefoot causing mud to get under his toenails and all over his feet. But he didn't give up.

"Ah!" The wand had caused an explosion _again,_ much to his disappointment.

After a couple more tries, he took a break to drink and eat. Of course since it was Allen, he had at least five full plates that were filled to the brim. Feeling re-energized he hopped back to his feet and continued practicing.

When Cross came back, he found his apprentice lying unconscious in the mud staining his white hair with the brown-yellow wand clutched in one hand (and a kitchen sink filled with dirty dishes).

Cross chuckled to himself, "you worked too hard and I bet that you weren't even able to do it."

Regardless, he scooped him up and carried him to his room which happened to be the cupboard under the stairs. While he had another room available, he hadn't given it to Allen because he had assumed that his idiot apprentice would not want to listen to him and a woman he brought home for the night as the room was right next to his. He did want to keep the boy (partly) innocent.

But Cross had built a pipe that went from his room to Allen's that way he could hear when he had a nightmare… Which he apparently had now right after Cross had gotten settled in his bed. Damn it, he had been planning on enjoying his sleep, before getting out of bed and putting on his bathrobe. He ran down the stairs and turned sharply using the railing to turn him around in the direction of the cupboard.

He found Allen sweating and at the mercy of his sheets.

The almost-teenager rolled over in his sleep and clenched the sheets that were restricting him from moving much. "Don't leave me! You… me!"

Cross lowered himself on the bed, sorrow gleaming in his eyes making them shine in the dark, and patted him on the head as he had done when he had first found him on his doorstep. But, much to his confusion, he felt compelled to do more for the heartbroken boy who had worked himself to the bone earlier that day.

As a result, he gently untangled Allen from the bed sheets and lifted him up till he was practically carrying the boy. The said boy finally woke up and found himself in the embrace of his guardian. A small part of him was stunned but it didn't last long as he felt all the pent up sadness from losing Mana all those years ago leaking through the dam he had put it in, till finally the structure collapsed under the warmth radiating from Cross' chest.

And so for the first time since Mana had died, he cried.

Cross stiffened before relaxing and rubbing the boy's back in what he hoped was a comforting manner. It seemed to work and as he watched his apprentice fall back asleep, he realized something.

He understood why Tiedoll had adopted so many brats.

* * *

 **So as you can see things will change in the Harry Potter timeline.**

 **Also not sure when I will update next.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think of this!**


	3. Diagon Alley

**Hey, I'm back with another update and you get to meet another character (thank Deathbringer13 for that)! Thank you to all the people who followed and favorited this story!**

 **Please leave a review on your way out!**

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Allen was about to step into Madam Malkin's to get his robes when he heard shouting.

"Ji-ji, it _totally_ suits me and you know it~" A redhead sang.

A short man that was bald except for a short tuft sticking straight up responded by kicking the boy in the head.

Allen winced, he knew from experience how much that hurt.

"Ow!" The boy yelled rubbing his head, "What was that for?!"

"That was for you being an idiot." The man stated gruffly before fluffing his black robes that made Allen feel even hotter than he already was basking in the sun.

"Panda~" He pouted.

"Come. We came here for work not to make idiots of ourselves." The old man said narrowing his eyes and Allen could have sworn they lock eyes. But before he could make sure, the man turned away.

The boy glanced at him before following.

"Brat! Get your fancy pancy clothes stop staring at people like a weirdo."

"Yes, master."

* * *

They were standing outside of Ollivanders and Cross was watching his pupil cringe at each big sound. Though the ones that caused him to flinch were honks accompanied by the flash of lights. Why? Cross wasn't sure but he had a theory, though he was going to wait before putting it to the test. He wasn't _that_ cruel…

"We don't have all day, so get in there and try some of those flimsy sticks, us wizards call wands." Cross stated, shoving the kid through the doorway before letting him wander up to the counter all while he stood there next to the door in the shadows.

Allen gazed at the tall shelves filled to the brim with awe and amazement before clearing his throat and ringing up the owner.

"Oh! I'm so sorry," apologized whom Allen assumed to be Mr. Ollivander, "to have kept you waiting, Mr. Walker."

"How do you know my name?" The white-haired boy asked.

"Who doesn't know about you, the boy who lived?"

"Um… People?" Allen asked confused. "And what do you mean 'the boy who lived'?"

"Well, did you not survive the Earl's wrath with just a scar, a decent sized scar, but a scar nonetheless?"

"The Earl?"

"Yes, the wizard who tried to kill you."

Allen's eyes widen as he remembered that night but shakes his head to rid himself of it. "That was the Earl?"

"Dear child, how many times must I repeat myself? Yes, that was the Earl." Mr. Ollivander chided.

"Oh." Allen said looking down, embarrassed.

"Now child, let's get you a wand. Which is your wand arm?" Allen raises his left arm.

"The left arm. Hmm… quite unusual Mr. Walker." Said the man while walked around the counter and tapping on the certain parts of Allen's body to get him to stretch them so he could measure them.

"Now as you don't know much, I will explain something to you. Every wand made here has a core of magical substance. And no two Ollivander wands are the same which means you will never get good results with another wizard's wand. Ah, that will do!" The elderly man said with a slight smile before rushing off and coming back with stack of boxes that covered his face. He chuckled before dropping them on the counter and picking one to give to him. " Right then, Mr. Walker. Perhaps a this wand? Beechwood and Phoenix feather. Eight inches. Firm yet soft at the touch. Try and give it a wave."

Allen did as he asked and wondered if it would feel different from Cross's wand. He had barely started raising his hand when Mr. Ollivander snatched it up.

"No that won't do. How about this one? Maple and unicorn hair. Nine and a quarter long. Very flexible."

Allen tried but once again it was snatched up like a mouse captured by a hawk.

"Hmm…" He tapped his chin, thinking. "Ah! I should have thought about _that_ sooner."

The old man left leaving Allen wondering what 'that' was.

"Don't think too much, idiot apprentice. He's a little crazy in the head."

Allen swiveled towards the direction of where his master was standing having forgotten that he was there. "Like you."

"I'm a beautiful genius, he's a mad genius."

Allen opened his mouth to respond but Mr. Ollivander returning prevented him from talking back.

"This one should do the trick Mr. Walker. Redwood and phoenix feather. Eight and a half inches long. Firm but hard to break."

The boy clutched it and felt something warm enter through his hand and into his body making him feel light headed. He waved the wand and a surge of sparks appeared the range of colors went from gold to all the way to a blood red that reminded Allen of the color of his hair when he was young.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Mr. Ollivander cheered, clapping making Allen blush. "Though curious, quite curious… _curious_ indeed."

"What do you mean by _curious_ , sir?" Allen asked feeling lost. He handed the wand to Mr. Ollivander so he could wrap it.

"I remember each and every wand I have ever sold. Every single one. It just so happens that the phoenix whose feather is in your wand, gave another feather, just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar."

Allen swallowed feeling goosebumps appear on his arms.

"Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard remember…. I expect great things from you Mr. Walker. After all, it's brother did terrible but great things."

Mr. Ollivander finished wrapping his wand in the brown paper, put it in the box and handed it to Allen all while staring intently at him.

"Um, thank you." Allen said and put the gold Galleons on the counter and backed away slowly. The elder of the two finally tore his gaze away. Allen let out the breath he hadn't know he had been holding and turned around.

Perhaps Cross had been right, he was a mad genius.

* * *

"Alright so your train leaves tomorrow at ten o'clock. Don't miss it." Cross demanded before taking a gulp of the wine he had in his left hand. In his right hand, there was a hammer that Allen was watching carefully in case his master was planning to use it on him.

"Right. Ten o'clock." Allen nodded.

"Make sure not to mess up. People are counting on you and it will damage my reputation if you mess up." Cross continued.

Cross rubbed his chin, "What was the last thing? Oh, right!" He snapped his fingers.

"Get me some good wine. And on that note, get a girlfriend or I'm gonna start thinking you're gay."

"Master!"

Cross raised the hammer with a malicious gleam in his eye and started laughing (cackling really). Allen backed away stumbling slightly.

"M-master? Master!"

 _Bam._

The red haired man looked at his apprentice with a sad look and whispered, "Good luck, idiot apprentice."

 **Follow, Favorite, Review, please!**


	4. Platform nine and three quarters

**Hey, long time no see... Sorry about that, I will try to be better. Anyway, here are more introductions of characters.**

 **Thank you Midnight for reviewing for all three chapters.**

 **Chapter 4**

Allen woke up with a start as the train whistled signaling its arrival to the people waiting at the station. He went to stand up and glanced at his hand when he heard the tell-tale sound of paper being crinkled. There was a ticket crammed in his hand and, upon closer inspection, it had the time and date written on it along with a number. Cross must have given him the ticket for his train after he had knocked him unconscious. Which had _not_ been appreciated.

He groaned while rubbing his eyes. Eventually he stood up and glanced at the clock that said it was nine fifty. The boy looked back at the crumbled ticket then back to the clock before screaming in shock which drew many stares, but he didn't notice. He was to absorbed by the fact he might miss his train because his damn master knocked _him_ out!

He was still caught up on that particular detail.

Logic seemed to finally penetrate his skull as he went up to a woman who was in her mid-twenties holding a suitcase impatiently. Perhaps she was on the same train as him.

"Excuse me, but you wouldn't happen to know where this station is located, would you?" Allen asked showing the woman his ticket. She looked at it before glaring at him and turning away with a sniff. Odd.

He tried again, this time with a kind-looking, old man but got the same responses save the grampa said, "if you thought you could trick me, I'm afraid you thought wrong." Even odder.

Allen took a step back, confused on the people's response to his question. Trick him? Why would he even do that? He closed his eyes searching for the answers to the questions that were spinning in his head. Turns out that closing his eyes in a busy train station wasn't a good idea.

Someone rammed into him causing him to stumble and flail around trying to regain his balance. Luckily, he succeeded and whirled around, ready to shout at the person who had dared run into him and didn't even have audacity to apologize. The only person who could do that was Master because he was… well, Cross.

"Watch where you're walking midget." Allen felt his rage grow as he heard those words. The guy standing in front of him had long, black, almost blue, hair that was tied up in a ponytail with bangs covering his forehead and ears. However, what caught his eyes was the wooden wand that was tucked between his belt.

"I'm sorry, I must've misheard. You must've have meant to say that you couldn't see with that hair of yours." Allen said sweetly, deciding to ignore the wand for now.

The man stiffened and glared at the white haired boy, "what did you just say, beansprout?"

"You heard me the first time." Allen stood his ground, standing up straight adding one more centimeter to his height. Admittedly, it didn't help much, but Allen had his pride.

The man didn't budge one bit from his spot but somehow, Allen felt like he had as he felt rather small in front of the looming Japanese man. Luckily for Allen, the man seemed to lose interest in him after checking the time.

He started moving away with a permanent scowl etched on his face while muttering something about how if he didn't move a rabbit would start nagging him. Allen dismissed it as a fact, the man was crazy. Unfortunately though, the boy needed him to get to the platform called nine and three-quarters because, apparently, no else could help him.

"Wait! Wait! Please! I need your help!" After several minutes of pleading and Allen swallowing his pride enough to say 'please', the man paused and turned back.

"What?!" Allen cringed, he did not sound particularly happy.

Well, at least it wasn't Cross. "Um, you're a wizard… right?" Crap! Now he doubting himself...

The Japanese man's eyes scanned over him, taking in the wand he had just gotten at Diagon Alley and the golden owl floating behind him. "Yeah, so?"

He let out a breath he hadn't even known he had been holding and replied, "Then you know where the train is."

"You don't know?" The young wizard shook his head and the man sighed in frustration. "Stupid beansprout."

Allen decided to let his nickname slide, after all, the man might actually help him. "So you'll help me?"

"Tch, I need to go there too, so don't think I'm helping you." Allen smiled, maybe the man wasn't so bad.

"Run into that column over there."

Allen froze, "pardon?"

"You heard me."

"What do you mean 'run into that column over there'?!" Allen shouted, "Are you trying to kill me?!"

The man facepalmed before saying, "should've known, probably a muggle."

"Muggle?" Cross had shouted that word several times while drunk and the few times he was sober, but Allen had never grasped what that word meant.

"Tch. Just do what I said."

Allen turned around to face Timcampy who was hovering above him. "Should I trust this girly looking man and run into a solid wall?"

Angry tick marks made themselves known around the 'girly looking man'.

Timcampy came down before Allen and bit his ear. "Ow! What was that for?"

The bird gave him a look that could only be described as patronizing. "Alright, I'll trust him."

The boy turned back towards the man who looked as though he was about to strangle the wizard in front of him. Fortunately, because of this, people who had been staring quickly looked away not wanting to face the man's wrath and never saw the boy run into the brick column only to vanish.

"Finally, now are you going to go?" The man questioned the owl that was perched on a lost suitcase. It hooted before following the young boy into the land only they could go to.

After taking a quick look around to make sure he had every thing, the man ran through the bricks.

Allen, having closed his eyes when internally bracing for the impact, opened them to find people bustling about with wands, owls, and… rabbits?

He stepped aside as a red-haired person rushed past him yelling, "come back rabbit! Gramps won't kill you… at least not now! So come back~"

Allen wondered what exactly he had gotten into when he had stepped through the column.

"Stupid rabbit still chasing after his pet." The boy had forgotten about his companion who had helped him.

"Oh, right. I may not like you as you are rude, insufferable,and most definitely, evil, but thank you for helping me get here." Allen smiled in appreciation while the man glared at him and got ready to stupify him. The boy shivered before running off, hopefully, he wouldn't meet or see the man ever again, because Allen had feeling next time they would, he would be dead meat.

Allen sighed as he settled into his compartment. It had taken a while as most of them had been taken but finally he had found one that was available. He had it all to himself too.

"Hello?"

Allen was startled out of his daze, "Hm, yes?"

"May I join you? All the other ones are taken." It was a girl that seemed to be his age. She had her long hair pigtails and her eyes were a shade of blue he hadn't seen before, in fact, they almost seemed purple. She was wearing a summer skirt and a bastille t-shirt.

"Sure." Allen moved his stuff over to give her some more room.

She sat down with a smile, "thanks."

"No problem."

They both sat there uncomfortably trying to think up of a conversation starter but neither could find one that fit the mood, so both ended up looking out the window.

In the end, the person to dispel the silence was the one who had rushed in front of Allen to find his rabbit.

"Kanda, we need to find Lenalee. Komui would kill us if he found out we had let her sit with a random stranger. And if it's a guy…"

"Tch, so find her. I don't care."

The voices eventually grew louder while Allen winced, he had recognized those voices. One was the one he had hoped not see again, while the other was the one who had seemed to have a few screws loose. And there was something else about that voice he had heard it before…

"Lavi! Come join me, there's room!" The girl had hopped out of her seat and poked her head in the hallway. Her head returned to ask, "that's okay, right?"

"...yeah. The more the merrier, correct?"

She grinned, "Yup!"

The girl sat back down as the door opened. The one called Lavi was the first to enter and his first words were, "Oh my god, Lenalee! You were with a guy! Are you trying to get us killed?"

"Maybe." She giggled while Allen wondered what Lavi had meant by that.

However, he wasn't given much time to ponder over it as the second guy entered and he immediately regretted his decision.

"You!" He whipped out his wand and Lenalee looked up shocked while Lavi got away from Kanda as quickly as possible.

Allen waved and meekly said, "Hello again…?"

 **Follow, Favorite, and Review!**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	5. Hogwarts Express

**So I may not have updated during winter break but I am now and hopefully I will update this one more often. Also pay close attention to some things in here, they are important Anyways, enjoy the read and thanks for sticking with me so far**.

Chapter 5

The compartment was filled with Lavi's laughter as Allen retold their tale with Kanda occasionally grunting and adding a detail. The train had long since left the train station and was traveling over the green hill side with puffs of smoke blotting out the blue sky. Through the windows, the owls drifting around the compartments could see the teenagers moving around in robes talking to friends they hadn't seen since last year. It was a pleasant a scene that was reflected in Allen's compartment.

He had worried about making friends but it had seemed as though he had already made two perhaps three if he counted Kanda. He doubted Kanda saw him as a friend but he would take what he could get.

"So you're a first year?" Lavi asked.

Allen nodded and Lenalee beamed, "Same!"

"Me and Yuu are third years so if you ever need anything, we're here," he grinned as Kanda glared at him.

Huh, he had thought Kanda was older.

"Okay, brother wouldn't tell me but…" she leaned forward and lowered her voice to a whisper. "How do you know which house you belong to? I've heard you have to fight a creature Tiedoll picks. I'm so worried!"

The concept of Houses was something he did know, Cross had been a gryffindor. How? He didn't know, he had always thought he had gotten slytherin but then when he had brought it up Cross had spat. His exact words were 'like hell I'd be in the house as Leverrier', the fact that there had been someone even worse than Cross had shut him up.

Kanda snorted, "You shouldn't be. Tiedoll just a huge idiot."

"You shouldn't say that about your father, Yuu! You'd break his heart!" Lavi shouted clutching his partner's shoulder. He just shifted his eyes and yanked Lavi's hands off.

"Wait, the Headmaster is Kanda's father?" Allen's eyes were filled with curiosity. Cross had told him Tiedoll had 'a bunch of brats', but he hadn't thought literally. If they were all like Kanda… He mentally shuddered.

"Yeah, it's really weird because… well, Kanda's," hear he waved in the man's direction and Allen shook his head in agreement, "that. And Tiedoll's nice, like really nice."

"Oh, I see." Maybe not all of them were too bad then.

Lenalee cleared her throat and Lavi turned back to her. "Right, sorry Lena. But like Kanda said you shouldn't worry. There's no fighting involved… unless they changed something."

Allen had a good feeling he had just added that to make Lenalee frantic but despite that, he also felt the bundle of nerves expand and he turned to stare at the scenery.

As he did so, Lavi and Lenalee started talking about their quidditch team and which was better. Allen listened in, quidditch was another thing Cross had grumbled about, apparently he had lost several bets to it.

The more he eavesdropped the more confused he got, they were making it seem as though the wizards rode on brooms or something. Though if that was true, it would make sense that he had seen a shiny broom in a window display at Diagon Alley. But still, it would have been uncomfortable right?

"Oh hey! Allen, what's your favorite team?" Lavi asked with a glint in his eye that told him that he wouldn't be able to get out of it,

He cringed inside before saying he didn't know any teams.

"What do you mean?" Leanlee gasped, staring at him.

"You don't know what quidditch is, do you Allen?" Lavi wondered already knowing the answer but still wanting to hear it. Even Kanda was listening in.

"...no, I don't." Allen admitted without meeting their eyes, instead fidgeting with the end of his sleeves. The tension had increased by ten with just those three words said aloud, and Lenalee was glancing at everyone, never staying still. The implications that came along with those words were unknown to Allen but known to the people with him.

And then with a laugh from Lavi, the tangible energy disappeared, and everyone was relaxing. Allen was even smiling sheepishly though he wasn't sure why.

"Alright, I'll explain it to you. You have a seeker, a..." They went on with the third year chatting non-stop and Lenalee giggling every so often. It continued like that till the announcement to put on robes was spread with the help of a girl named Miranda.

She had stuttered it out before collapsing and yelling that she wasn't good enough to be a wizard and that she had lost her frog and she should just die already-

Allen had interrupted her with a quick smile and a helping a hand with a surely not, if you were dead who else would've told us to put on our robes. She had immediately lighted up like the sun and thanked him profusely before walking off to the next compartment.

Lenalee laughed hesitantly as she stood up from her seat. "She'll probably need help. Not all people are as kind as you, Allen." She gave a last wave, "I'll meet you guys later!"

"Uh, haha… You won't see us till after you get sorted." Lenalee frowned at Lavi as though disappointed but then sighed. "Fine, I'll forgive you."

She left with the compartment door closing and Allen really wished that he could he leave with her. Lavi seemed too curious about him in general which annoyed him slightly, because who wanted to be interrogated? Surely not him.

As the talkative teen was about to speak, Allen remembered what Miranda had said; it was time to put on their robes!

"So Alle-"

"I, uh, have to go put on my robes! Sorry Lavi!" Allen shouted as he leaped from his seat and left Lavi hanging with a pout on his face.

Kanda snorted and muttered, "What you get for being nosy bastard."

"So mean Yuu," Lavi stated out of habit while his mind wondered about the new student. He had seemed friendly enough but something was off; it frustrated him greatly. And then there was Gramps saying nonsense about 'the boy who lived is supposed to show up this year, keep your eyes sharp'. He knew whom the who lived referred to, he just didn't know the exact person. And how was he? No one knew except the adults who were held up to standard by Tiedoll.

And Gramps wasn't. Too "lenient on the sides", like it wasn't their fault that that was their job. Now he was expected to find out who he was, it was like finding a needle in a haystack; practically impossible.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when he heard Kanda stand up. "Huh, wait. Where are you going?"

"To change like every other normal wizard." He left with a bang obviously done with Lavi's antics.

"Right. Forgot." Lavi said to himself before getting up as well with a sigh. "Come on rabbit- crap! I never found him!"

This year was turning out great already.

 **I know I say this each time, but please review. I can't make this better unless you give me feedback.**


	6. The amazing being

**Guess who's back? And it's hasn't even been two weeks! Me!  
**

 **lol, it's not as long as I was going to originally make it but the ending was good, plus I figured with the three awesome reviews I got, that I should just upload it. Hope you amazing people enjoy it!**

 **Thank you to Guest, WarmxTea, and 13thReflection! Also, thank you to all the people who followed and favorited! It really motivated me to write some more!**

 _ **Chapter 6**_

"We will be leaving Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train,it will taken to the school separately."

Allen felt a thrill of excitement rush through him and a glance at Lenalee told him she felt the same way. Miranda seemed as depressed as she had been the past few minutes, if anything she seemed even more. How that worked, Allen wouldn't know.

He had bumped into them on his way back to the compartment while getting lost in the process. As it happened, he had passed it so he was grateful to them for joining with him. They had already gotten dressed in the robes and on the way back, Lenalee had managed to squeeze a conversation out of the nervous girl about the robes and which house she thought she would be placed in.

Miranda thought she would get hufflepuff before breaking into tears and sobbing that she would probably get rejected. Allen had been quite sure that couldn't happen but had kept his mouth shut on the account of being wrong. He didn't want to get her hopes up as cruel as that sounded. The world just lived on irony.

Meanwhile, Lenalee redirected the conversation back to houses and said that she wanted to be Hufflepuff too, though she wouldn't mind if she got Gryffindor. Allen couldn't help but notice she was a lot more relaxed than she had been and made the assumption that Lavi and Kanda were actually some of the people she trusted. They must have known each other for a while.

The train slowed to a stop and Allen was thrust out of his thoughts. They got up and were crammed together as other people stepped out their own compartments. The three first years ended up on a small platform that was now dark with the sun on the other side of the world. They stood around nervously wondering where to go but they were soon reassured that other first years felt the same way.

"First years, first years over here! Why if it ain 't Mrs. Lee?" A chuckling laugh was heard and the students turned around to see a man with brown hair though Allen thought it might've have actually be blonde but couldn't tell with just the moon and a lamp the man held as the light source.

Lenalee gasped, "Bak! What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too," he said with a smirk and her face warmed in embarrassment. He seemed to finally take note of her two acquaintances with a swing of his lantern and with his strange accent asked for their names.

"Allen Walker, sir." A slight widening of the eyes was done in reaction to the name but was soon covered up by a smile and no one was none the wiser.

"Um, Miranda L-Lotto."

"Nice to meet you both, and hopefully, your brother will pity them." Allen frowned but before he could ask what he had meant Bak had moved on to leading the first years down a narrow path that went through a forest with few words of caution.

As the first of the group went around the bend, gasps of amazement were heard and many rushed to catch up. When Allen spotted the sight, he gazed at it like it was the most enchanting scene he had seen (and it was, did you really think Cross let him see pretty things?). Lenalee straightout gasped again and Allen got the feeling she was just one of those people. Miranda didn't even get to see the sight in all its glory as she fell right at the bend.

Hogwarts was lit up with floating candles and the moon seemed to shine down on it creating a warm yet ethereal glow. The school itself was a sight to behold, with its stone towers and ancient arches. It seemed straight out of a magical book. The dumbfounded students couldn't help but stare at their new school in awe.

However, the moment was ruined when Bak yelled out to get on a boat with four people at most. Almost immediately, the eleven year olds started moving and so did the three friends who all hopped on the same boat.

Allen was the last person to get on and stumbled halfway, trying but failing to regain his balance on the wobbling, wooden boat. Luckily, Miranda, the closest to him, shot out her arm to grab him and succeeded.

"Thank you Miranda."

"Oh, it's fine- I mean, no problem… sorry..." She looked down at her lap and sat still while Lenalee giggled about how Allen had bad balance (which he did _not have!_ He had been a _clown_! Of course he had balance _)_.

A voice was heard and they turned to face Bak, the speaker. "Mind if I hop on as well?"

"Nope!" Lenalee smiled cheerfully but her countenance soon changed into a minute wince.

He took a deep breath and bellowed, "Is everyone on?" A second of silence, then. "Alrighty then, ROW!"

Allen took the oars while Bak took the other pair on the boat and they slowly made their way across the lake with the others following them, which was accompanied by a couple shouts that made Bak glance back.

The ripples of the gliding boats distorted the reflection of Hogwarts till it was nothing but a mass of light; it almost looked as though something was blazing into flames.

* * *

As they waited to be called, Lenalee and Miranda chatted about the speech Hevalaska had given and so Allen took his leave only to bump into someone else.

"Oh, sorry." What had gotten into him? Since when did his balance fail him and since when did he start bumping into people?

"Oh no, it's fine!" The first year girl giggled behind her small, tan hand. She had short, dark hair, Allen was sure it was purple but that shouldn't have been possible (it _was_ a school for wizardry and witchcraft though). She caught him staring and lifted a hand to the mass of hair with a devilish smile. "Like what you see?"

Allen flushed bright red. "Oh, no. I was just wondering if it was purple..."

"I figured, but you seemed fun to tease." She gestured flippantly, waving the matter away. "And it is purple. Used to be bright purple, but you know. Parents."

She sighed, and it seemed more melodramatic than real.

"Um, not really." Allen replied feeling more than a little uncomfortable.

She stared at him with wide eyes, "eh? Really?"

"Yeah," he chuckled nervously under her gaze and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry, guess Dad was right when he said I was insensitive. Whoops!" She seemed a little embarrassed herself.

"Uh, I have to go but it was nice meeting you." Allen stated more than a little prepared to leave her but wanting to be polite about it.

"Ugh, listen. I'm sorry but will you stay? I promise I'm not that bad once you get to know me." She said more than a little desperate.

Allen internally weighed the pros against the cons and with a final decision, he added one more to the pros. Best not to make any enemies on the first day of school.

"I'll stay." She immediately jumped up with a shout, her exuberance making Allen feel slightly better about his decision. "By the way, can I just say I _love_ your hair. It's so cool."

He jolted slightly, not used to people liking his hair. "Thanks, you're one of the few people actually."

"What can I say, Road Camelot is just the _greatest_ being on this earth." She giggled after spreading her arms in a 'run and flee, I'm conquering the world' type of way. Allen felt as though he was missing the punchline to a joke but dismissed the feeling.

"Haha," Allen joined in on her laughter, "I'm pretty sure many would disagree."

" _Please_ , I am…" She continued to rant about how she would run them over and then stab them with candles causing many to look at them, some admiration, some not so much.

Allen couldn't help but think that the next few years would be as far away as boring as someone could get. Whether he was happy about that, he still wasn't sure.

 **Follow, Favorite, and Review, please! It motivates me, as you can see xD**

 **The sorting hat is next, see if you can guess who will be in what house!**


	7. The sorting hat

**Been awhile, huh? (Sorry and thanks to the people who haven't given up on it!)**

 **Things pick up in here slightly, more characters, and it's the sorting hat! Also, in case you don't know, perfects are in each house and are basically the model student/perfect student, hence the name.**

 **Chapter 7**

Allen had thought many things would decide what house he got into; a test of courage, a written question, and maybe a battle. But it had to be something even Cross could cheat, he had gotten into Gryffindor. That's not to say he had stayed up late at night to figure out the secret, because he hadn't.

He just hadn't thought it would be a hat, because, let's be honest, what even?

And then there was the fact that, of course, he was last to be called up. He didn't regret his last name, but he did wish sometimes that it didn't start with a W. It made things too dramatic and if people were going to remember someone other than their friends, it's going to be the last person on stage. Which was unfortunate.

 _Now, what do we have here… why if there isn't a curse?_ The hat muttered and Allen sincerely hoped the whole school couldn't hear it. _No, you don't have to worry about that, child. Hm… not very friendly, are you? And an apprentice of Cross, no wonder. That mask of yours will get you in trouble one day, and so will that mind but for now…_ "Slytherin!"

As he stood and placed the black hat back, he didn't see the look exchanged between Kanda and Lavi. Walking towards the cheering table, he smiled politely at the older students and sat next to a grinning Road.

"Oh you just have no idea how happy I am to have you join me here!" She squealed and clapped her hands.

His smiled melted into something less fake and a little bit more genuine. "Well, I'm glad to have met you before all this. All my friends are in different houses."

Miranda had joined Gryffindor, which hadn't surprised him as much as it should have. Lenalee joined Hufflepuff happily and he could only hope that they could still hang out even if they weren't in the same houses. Though from what he knew Slytherin wasn't very well known for its kindness. Maybe he could change that, but he doubted it.

"Well if that just doesn't make me a replacement, then I don't know what does," Road snapped.

"Wa-wait!" He backpedaled, "That wasn't what I meant, I was just happy to have known someone in the same house."

She giggled, "I know, but… you're just so much fun to tease. So… innocent!"

"Thanks..?" He frowned.

"See like that!" She reached across the table for the potatoes, then turned back around to face him. "We're going to be the bestest of friends, I'm telling you Allen."

"Whatever you say…"

And if that didn't solidify his thought of the upcoming trouble, he didn't know what did.

.

Once dinner ended in the great hall along with the few announcements from Headmaster Tiedoll as well as a warning, he and Road had lined up behind the slytherin perfect, who was tanned and had a smile that, like Road, sent chills down his spine. He really wasn't sure how to feel about that. Regardless, they followed the seventh year to the basement which was where their dorm rooms were located. His newfound friend seemed slight upset that they got the basements, while all the other houses got nice, cozy living chambers. To quote, 'once I'm done with this school, I'm going to be sueing this stupid school for unjust living quarters.' Allen thought that, if anything, it'd be interesting to watch.

Having reached the common room, the perfect told them that if they had gotten owls, they would be in the owlery, which was in one of the wings -Allen couldn't remember which. They also received their much wanted schedules. Then the perfect left with yet another disarming smile while Road giggled to herself.

Allen looked over his schedule and wondered how he would ever find any of his classes if the fine print warning was to be believed.

 _Students, be aware of the moving staircases that will move every three hours starting at one a.m. and know that after the first day, the excuse will not be liable for being tardy. You will find these staircases in the east and south wing._

Lost in thought, he jumped when lithe arms wrapped themselves around him before squeezing tightly. "Ah- oh, it's you Road."

"Of course it's me, dummy. Who else would it be?" She rolled her eyes as her limbs returned where they were put under scrutiny of her cat-like eyes. "Anyways, what classes did you get? Let me see!"

She snatched his schedule without a second thought and immediately started comparing the two with an occasional hum. Allen watched her for a moment before dragging his eyes across the common room.

Green banners with silver words were hung across the ceiling, one was even directly above the couch where they were sitting, and bulletin board was suspended in mid-air, no strings attached. There appeared to be a calendar with several notices written in for certain days, if his eyes could be trusted, Friday had a note written in. He shivered and quickly moved onto the roaring fire that kept the whole place above freezing temperatures. Or, at least, that was what he assumed though there could easily be a charm for keeping the room warm.

At that thought, he tilted his head slightly and asked aloud, "what do you think the warning was for?"

"Warning?" Road glanced up. "You mean, Tiedoll's speech?"

"Yeah, why would he warn us against going to the forbidden part of the library? Won't that make most people go more?" He prodded and she seemed to contemplate it as well.

"Well, those people were probably going to go anyways so his warning steers goody-two shoes, like you, away." She explained before adding, "And we have three classes together!"

"Oh." He supposed that made sense. "Would you have gone in the library anyways?"

She gave him a look before sighing. "So innocent…" Road pressed his schedule against his chest with a shove. "Don't you care that we got classes together?"

"I am, I am." He reassured as he grabbed his schedule. "I was just thinking."

"Yeah, and I've heard that hurts your head." She snarked.

He smiled sheepishly, "I've heard differently."

"So you've got a spine after all!" She shouted joyfully.

Laughing awkwardly, he shrugged. Life with her would definitely keep him on his toes. "I think I'm getting tired, so I'm going to go to my dorm room."

"See you in the morning, Allen~" She yelled as he left the common room.

He quickly found out that his roommate was a man that went by the name of Suman Dark. He was a rather quiet man, and with the other three empty beds, their room remained cold and silent throughout the night.

.

Forget his concerns about Road, she was an absolute godsend.

Directions had never been his forte, and Cross hadn't exactly helped him with his rule of never leaving without him. So to have someone lead him out of the staircases that were his death meant that now she was truly considered his friend.

"This way, Allen," she tugged him into the adjourning hallway, "remember that it's by the ugly woman with the yellow skirts."

The yells of outrage were highly entertaining, but he protested anyways. Mana wouldn't have stood for it ( _he wasn't Mana though)_. "I think she looked just fine, Road."

" _Puh_ -lease, we both know you enjoy it." She focused on him and he swallowed nervously as her eyes took on a strange, more vibrant hue that seemed to draw him in.

Distracted, Allen shook his head. "No. I don't."

( _Who was he kidding? Of course he did.)_

She hummed as he finally managed to tear his eyes away from hers, but he could feel her molten eyes lingering. "Whatever you say…"

After one last turn, they reached the classroom where _History of the Black Order_ was supposed to take place. Allen couldn't say he was thrilled to be taking the class, but he was vaguely interested in the history surrounding wizards and why he was called the boy who lived. Road didn't seem to share his opinion.

"Allen!"

He looked up to see Lenalee waving, surrounded by different people but they all appeared to be Gryffindor. He was glad she found friends. Had he seen Road's face, he would not have waved back with a friendly smile.

"Class has started, now get to your seats. Tomorrow I want you all in your seats at eight o'clock sharp." The professor declared. "You may address me as Professor Komui and nothing else."

He shared a look with Road who already seemed to be half-alseep before hearing a groan. To his surprise, it appeared to be Lenalee who was blushing bright red, obviously having not expected to be heard.

Professor Komui didn't seem to be bothered by her interruption, if anything, he seemed to beam much to Allen confusion.

"Open your books to chapter one, this should be mostly review for you, but in case some of you having been living under rocks, we have to cover it." He pushed up his glasses. "Wizards have always lived alongside with humans, or muggles."

So that was what the word meant. He hadn't wanted to ask Road, she seemed like someone who would hold something over someone's head for a while. He didn't think he wrong.

The rest of his classes were similar, Road falling asleep the minute they sat down, occasionally seeing someone from the train. Miranda had been especially excited only to be depressed after a small comment from Road who just so happened to be awake. So maybe he thought that Road took pleasure from other people's pain and maybe the thought of leaving her crossed his mind, but in the end, he couldn't make himself do it.

There was just something about her, something so familiar, and he had a feeling that she wouldn't care if he did take off Mana's mask a couple times. She had also seemed rather lonely; he didn't think she had lied about that.

So with that thought in mind, he entered the common room indenting on meeting Road only to freeze at the site before him.

The girl was chatting and seemingly enjoying herself with a boy in robes who seemed around Lavi's age. Maybe she had lied?

Stifling the pang of hurt that pounded in his chest, he plastered a smile and approached the two. Pretending wasn't anything new for him.

"Ah! Allen!" Road's eyes lit up and she was quick to introduce the brown-haired boy. "Meet my cousin, Tyki! He's also in Slytherin and a third year, so if you ever need any help, you should totally go to him. He'd help you, right?"

Here she turned her stare to Tyki and attempted to discreetly elbow him in the gut, but after spending the day with her, Allen quickly caught on. As did Tyki who nodded profusely.

"Yeah," he said. "So long as you don't ask me for immortality, we're good." He laughed as did Road and Allen felt left out slightly. At least now he knew that she hadn't just straight up abandoned him for some stranger. "Well, I've best get to studying with my boys. See ya around, boy."

"Oh, before you leave allow me to introduce myself." Allen rushed. "My name is Allen Walker and it was a pleasure meeting you."

The boy saluted leisurely and strolled out at a calm pace with his robes swishing at his feet. He reached the entry and abruptly paused, tilting his head.

"Perfect is calling for a meeting Friday, I hope to see you there, Allen." He said as he left.

Tyki sort of reminded him of the perfect they had meet the night before, but then that meant that Road was also related to him which didn't make any sense. She was a sadistic spoiled brat that had somehow weasel her way in his cold heart to be qualified as a friend. (Yeah, he was confused too.) there was absolutely no way she could be a relative of the perfect who had acted so pretentious but polite. He had been slick with his demands; Road was blunt and had no tack, she was used to getting what she wanted. He had had to work for it and it had paid off. Tyki with his deep voice could probably sweet talk people into getting his way.

Clearly, this family was a master of manipulation, even if the perfect wasn't related to them in the least, but Allen had his suspicions. He, too, was talented in their area of expertise.

"-llen? Allen? You there?"

His grey eyes focused and he smiled sheepishly, "sorry."

"You're too scatterbrained." She sighed. "Where's your motivation? Where's your life long goal?"

"Haha, I'm only eleven Road." He protested. "How am I supposed to know that yet?"

"How are we friends?" She shot back viciously. "Fine, whatever. Do you at least know what you want to study in?"

He thought for a moment. "I… I want to be able to help people. So anything that involves that works, I suppose."

( _Lies. Why should he care for such puny humans?)_

For Mana.

It was for Mana.

( _But not for him.)_

And for all that he tried that little voice would not stop whispering, always whispering, even as he drowned it out with Road's excited words.

It never did quite disappear.


End file.
